


Hidden Among Many

by ObsidianDaylight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Battle, Beheading, Death/Death Implyments, F/F, Fighting, Grumpy Weiss, Maybe Ships, Racial Feuds, Sacks of Heads, Sexy RWBY Badasses, Yang with a Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDaylight/pseuds/ObsidianDaylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four girls, four different backgrounds, four different drives, but all thrown into the same adventure together, some happier about it than others. Each holds a beast within that will either fuel their fire or lead to their extinguish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Among Many

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is me finally getting the courage to post some of my work. Hope yall enjoy it. Its not much right now cause i just finished storyboarding the idea and usually like to do art for the characters along the way so maybe those will end up in here someday. Either way please feel free to add any kind of comment or ideas you have as i love hearing feedback that could possibly be incorporated. Without further ado this thing......

Chapter 1: The Start of Simple Days

Hack. Scoop. Hack. Scoop. Hack. Scoop. A young girl wiped her brow that was beading with sweat from the sun looming overhead. It beat down on the field she was working in, lightly covered in a few inches of fresh snow. Winter was coming. Earlier. And so this girl, Ruby, was woken up earlier to the surprised falling of flakes and her bosses angry yelling while shoving her to the fields, scythe, sickle, and wagon in hand. Thankfully the new setting weather didnt bug the girl at all nor dampen her spirits thanks to her trusty red wool hood she kept clamped around her neck at all times. Having fur insulated boots helped too. She skipped merrily through the snow, crunching beneath her feet to her designated spot and began. She crouched down and hacked away at the wheat stalks then tossing the separated grain into the back of the wagon. 

She hummed a song her sister would sing when she was around which as of late was rare. The tune hung fresh in her head though and matched the rhythmic swipes o the sickle at work. The scythe strapped to the back of her belt in a folded lump. It was the successful result of Ruby's experimentation with equipment that didn't end in yelling and bad timeouts. By cutting the scythes long wooden handle into thirds and adding custom metal joints made from scraps the thing could go from a small rectangle to a 7ft scythe with a flick of the wrist. Her boss was actually impressed and had all the long pole farming equipment adapted like it. That didnt stop him from giving her a stern warning to never do it again. Of course she blew it off. She loved tinkering with things and if she could have life her way she'd be training in Myrth face deep in a forge among the best of the best. Spend all day designing weapons, honing blades, aligning arrows, it was all so cool!  
Plus shed be following in her mothers footsteps, gods rest her soul. She had been dead a long while now but and Ruby had come to terms with the pain though the memory of her mother clang closer than any live person now did. Never stop. Thats what her mom told her when she saw Ruby wrapping sticks together with twine to make weapons for her toy knights. She giggled at the sight, ruffled Rubys choppy black hair, and told the silver-eyed girl to never stop, then she left on the mission she never came back from. Ruby hung to that memory tight, the words etched into her brain as an inspiration. Her hair was still cut roughly the same way though an accident involving sleeping and berry-paint had permanently dyed the tips red. 

She had been busy harvesting awhile now; the falling snow around her had increased its rate so what she scooped away was quickly replaced. The cold nipped at her cheeks turning them a pinkish hue and her breaths temporarily clouded her vision. Nonetheless she continued working in oblivious tranquility. Even when the snow came down harder and covered her path in feets she happily crunched and chopped through. She only stopped when she neared the end of the field, only a few left, upon hearing a kid in village shout. 

"They're back!"

Almost forgetting the wagon she charged off at impressive speed practically throwing her work on wheels into the house as she tore off towards the voice on the other side of the building. She only stopped once she reached the highest steps of the Little Sun Inn. The cobblestone road was already crowded with children and wives in joyous anticipation. She sheathed the sickle in a little loop on her belt for good measure, its a wonder she didnt fall on it while running that would've been bad.

The faint sound of heavy footsteps could be heard even over the clamor of the crowd. "Here they come!" A boy beside her a few years younger, maybe 10, squealed. He along with other children crowded around Ruby, some even showing in front, how rude. Cheering began in the front of the crowd meaning only one thing.... they were here. A giant smile spread across Ruby's face as the cheers moved in a gradually increasing wave to her section. Any minute now. Come on come on where are you. Then she saw them. Buff ironclad warriors decked in armor and fur each holding their own unique weapon decorated in enemy blood. They carried the sacks to prove their victory at their sides, some had more than others, but each beaming with a smile that perfectly counteracted their fearsome appearance. All but one was smiling. People threw flower petals they had gathered and offered food and drink in outstretched hands to the men as they paraded by, but a single woman stood in the center of the street, giant war-hammer slung across her back and 5 bags clipped to her side, she scanned through the crowd with no expression. 

"Yang!" Ruby shouted from her spot waving her arms frantically, hitting some kids in the process but whatever. "Yang!" The woman thinking she heard turned in circles frantically searching now. Ruby shouldered her way through the crowd towards the other girl. Bursting forth into onto the road she ran behind the woman who had her backed turned and leapt at her screaming "YANG!" The woman turned around just in time to see the red figure flying at her and ignoring her first instinct to situations like these, which was to punch it in the face, she threw open her arms to catch the girl swinging her around as she brought her tighter in an embrace. "Ruby!" Ruby squealed in delight to be back in her older sisters arms. It had been so long. Yang squeezed the younger girl into her not wanting to let go ever, just for time to stop so she could savor this moment forever or better yet replay.

 

This display was usually cue for the rest of the village to embrace their own returning soldier and share the same basic feelings as the sisters. The entire road was a giant, warm hug that at that moment seemed to be protected from the cold snow raining down. This scene lasted until the sound of a heavy metal door and the tapping of a steel cane came from the hall a few buildings down. Out stepped Mayor Ozpin in layers of green wool with a small smile on his face. Just after popped his assistant and also village schoolteacher Glinda shuddering slightly in the cold. 

I'll keep this brief." He began. "for I know how much you all what to get back to your reunions but i need to speak with your warriors in the hall. For now please go back to your duties."

Yang set Ruby down on the ground. "Sorry sis duty calls." She smirked. "Dont worry im not going anywhere. ill be over soon then we can grab a bite at Little Sun, no one makes vension like Qrow." She turned to leave but Ruby grabbed her wrist. She had a troubled look on her face "Can we get cookies?" Yang giggled at Ruby's question. "A whole platter." Ruby cheekily grinned. "Cya soon!" And with that Yang winked then blended amongst the other soldiers heading toward the hall. If it wasnt for her bright blonde hair Ruby would've immediately lost sight of her. She watched until her sis's head disappeared behind the wooden door before skipping away back to the fields to pass the time. Humming all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo thats Chapter 1! Its shorter than i thought.... Hope yall folks enjoyed it anyways ill have the other introductory chapters hopefully by the end of the weekend so this can get more interesting and kicked off.
> 
> i want yall to meet my renditions of the RWBY girls in this Skyrim/ Dragon Age inspired AU. The character personalities will be the same to the best of my abilities but i have changed some aspects which i think yall will like
> 
> Ive decided to give each of the RWBY girl their own chapter in the beginning to set the stage and give a little bit of background for each character this one was Ruby with a lovely hit of skull-bashing Yang and i was gonna hold it off till Yang's intro chapter but in case yall who read this wanna know those are DECAPITATED HEADS in the bag. The reason and whose those heads used to belong to will be explained later 
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns ill do my best to answer


End file.
